


Craig has feelings

by Erine666



Series: My Slipknot gay one shots [2]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Paul is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erine666/pseuds/Erine666
Summary: Craig wants to show Paul his love but he doesn't know how
Relationships: Paul Gray/Craig Jones
Series: My Slipknot gay one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576195
Kudos: 17





	Craig has feelings

General POV 

It'd be almost ironic to think that Craig had no personality on the outside but inside his thoughts, ideas and feelings would surprise anyone; he was in his room locked up dealing with his thoughts to believe that he had fallen in love with Paul, he didn't fool himself and accepted that he was in love because apparently Paul was too, no one but Paul speaks to him, no one else pay attention to him, nobody else asks how he is, he was the only one who didn't make fun of Craig's null words and occasionally hugged him, played with him and even tried to teach him to speak again.  
Then Craig believed that the problem wasn't whether he was in love or not, it was how he was going to tell Paul if he did not speak. Hey craig   
"...?" The musician looks at us  
Thinking how to tell Paul huh? We can help you, write him a letter where you tell him that you love him  
"..." after a few seconds he nodded and took a paper and a pen.  
On that page he wrote with such dedication beautiful words that had never resonated in his voice but in his heart and mind. Not bad, now I had to give it to Paul.  
In the kitchen were Paul, Chris and Sid sitting at a table  
"I want you two to tell me why were you fighting so early" said the chubby one   
"because Sid bit me" Chris pointed at him  
"That's not true," replied the smol one, "well yes, but I bit you because you hit me."  
"because you picked my eye"  
"and that was not on purpose" he excused himself.  
Craig arrived with the letter without making a single noise and stood behind Paul so he wouldn't see it and gave him the letter as a surprise  
"I was playing with my paper plane like this" Sid grabbed Craig's letter and folded it like a plane, which flew out through the window. "Like that but coincidentally the plane landed in your eye."  
"No, you threw it like that so that could pick my eye"  
"Liar, it's that it's windy outside"  
"Let's go out to check," Paul told them and stood up   
And they closed the door behind them. Poor Craig, now he would have to think in something else.  
  
[...]

Walking and walking around his room, he wondered how he could show his love for Paul since the letters are very fragile and something else could happen so he doesn't read them. Craig we have another idea for you  
"...?"  
You can give him food, that one he likes because a piggy is happy with food.  
Craig nods and goes out into the street through the ugly stares of the people and the cries of the children who are scared to see him, when he arrived at an ice cream shop the man who attended was scared and ran away, something good since now the ice cream was free; as he walked back home the ice cream melted and when he was already in the garden he saw Paul entering the house but Shawn was outside  
"Craig," he called which he looked at. "Look at that ice cream waste, I'm going to help you."  
Shawn took the paper away from the ice cream and finished it with a single bite  
"Ahh it was very delicious" He smiled. "When you learn to speak, tell me where you bought it." he said that patting his belly and went into the house.

[...]

In his dark and cold room he was thinking of another way to tell Paul, hey we can still help you Jones   
"..." the spikey one mutters and doesn't look at us.  
Hey don't worry, maybe this idea works  
"..." Doubtful Craig looks back at us.  
Look what you have to do is hug him so he feels more confident in you, part of it will be easier, nothing can ruin it  
"...!"  
We will take that as a "good idea!" then Craig went to the living room where Paul was carrying a bowl of popcorn, he went with Paul and gave him an unsuspecting hug  
"ouch!" He heard a groan from Paul  
When Craig separated from him he realized that he had unwittingly hurt him with one of his spikes, the hug was so strong that he had pierced Paul's clothes and his skin  
"...! ..."  
"Don't worry, Craig." Paul tried not to look sore. "I'm okay"  
He left the bowl with popcorn and went to the bathroom leaving Craig alone.  
A complete silence filled the house with motionless Craig, he turned his pupils a few inches to see that spike with a small stain of blood, with one hand he grabbed it and pulled it out with a single pull; after throwing it on the floor, he sighed and went to the bathroom entering without warning meeting Paul shirtless  
"Craig," he gasped and covered himself with his arms. "Why didn't you knock on the door?"  
The quiet man took him by the shoulders and turned him so he could see the wound, from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom he took out a piece of cotton and soaked it in a disinfectant and then healed Paul. Paul didn't know what to think, it was the first time he saw Craig moving so much to be him and the fact that he was seeing him shirtless made him blush under his mask in shame  
"Craig" he broke the silence "I have ignored you all day, many things have happened and I always see for the emotional well-being of all of us. Do you want me to return the favor? "

Craig threw the cotton in the trash can and with one hand he circled Paul's chubby waist like a hug while with the other hand he slowly removed the mask, Paul looked at Craig who took off the mask too and just when they were in front of Craig gave him a kiss that lasted a long time but for them it was little, when they separated Paul smiled very flushed  
"I didn't think you were in love with me." He looked down. "I thought my love for you was camouflaged with my caring for others."  
Craig rubbed Paul's cheek silently and then lifted his chin so they kissed again, a very sweet kiss that was interrupted  
"Ew. I told you they were more than friends"  
When they looked out they saw Mick and Chris watching them  
"It would be better to close the door," Paul said.  
End uwu


End file.
